A Frozen Journey
by MartyMcfly12D
Summary: In this story Queen Elsa of Arendelle will join Gandalf, Bilbo, Thorin, and all the other Dwarves in their quest to take back the kingdom from the dreaded dragon known as Smaug. Fighting their way through Trolls, Orcs, Goblins, Spiders, and all sorts of other creatures in this adventurous journey.
1. An Unexpected Guest

**Okay so I'm new to this story writing on fanfiction and my first story is a crossover between the Hobbit an Frozen. It has to do with Elsa joining the Dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf on their journey so I hope you enjoy it because I'm not sure what mistakes I might make but I'll do my best.**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Queen Elsa of Arendelle had run away from her kingdom on her coronation. She knew she was alone but it made her happy that she was finally free. From spending 13 years locked in her room to conceal her power, to running away from her kingdom and becoming a Snow Queen.<p>

It started as just another day in the ice palace. Elsa was at the top of the place, standing near the doors that went to the outside balcony. The sound of the doors opening was heard. Elsa went down to the main room to find it completely empty.

"Is someone here?" Elsa called.

"I am." A voice from behind her said.

Elsa turned to see an old man with long gray hair and a beard, wearing a gray robe, and a blue hat, carrying a staff.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked the old man.

"I am just a humble old man strolling through the mountains!" The old man said.

"What's your name?" Elsa asked.

"My name?" The old man replied.

"Yes your name!"

"Well you know my name. Although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf, and Gandalf means...me."

"Gandalf The Grey?" "Aren't you the old man who's famous for making amazing fireworks?"

"Yes I am."

"So if you're a man who's that famous why are you here?" Elsa asked.

"I came to ask you to join me Queen Elsa." Gandalf Said.

"Join you for what?"

"A quest with me and a group of dwarves, to take back their homeland from the dreaded dragon known as Smaug."

"You want me to help you take back a kingdom from a dragon?" Elsa asked.

"Precisely." Gandalf said.

"Who exactly are you helping to take back their homeland?" Elsa asked.

"My friend Thorin Oakenshield!"

"Thorin Oakenshield? Son of Thrain, son of Thror?" Elsa asked.

"That's him." Gandalf said.

"I know that your powers of ice and snow will be of a lot of great use to the entire group of Dwarves."

Elsa then backed up in fear at what he said and she went back up to the room she was in before and Gandalf followed her.

"It's alright you don't need to be afraid." Gandalf said.

"How do you know about my powers?"

"I know a lot more about you than just your powers. I know that you ran away from your kingdom because your power got out of control on your coronation."

"How did you know that it happened on my coronation day?" Elsa asked.

"Because I was there! I saw the whole thing. You sister Anna had wanted to marry a man she had just met on that same day and you said you wouldn't bless their marriage. So you tried to leave and she took your glove. You once again tried to leave after she told you she couldn't live the way she had anymore and you told her to leave. As you walked away she just pushed you even more until you couldn't take it anymore. Your power was unleashed and you ran away. But what you didn't know was that I secretly followed you and I watched you build this amazing place. I knew right ten that you would be a big help, so what do you say? Will you join me and the dwarves?" Gandalf asked.

"I just don't know. There's so much fear here."

"I'll tell you what. I'll leave you alone to think. I'll be waiting outside and when you've made up your mind come tell me." Gandalf said.

So Gandalf left Elsa alone to think and she was still deciding after about 20 minutes and then after a few more minutes she decided.

Elsa went out of her ice palace to find Gandalf at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll do it"

"Good girl. we'd best be off so we can go and catch up with the Dwarves." Gandalf said.

On their way Elsa had asked Gandalf if he was bringing anyone else besides her and a bunch of Dwarves in the journey.

"Only one other person. We need a burglar because we need someone who can get past the scent of Smaug. I'm bringing a Hobbit in this journey."

"What's a Hobbit?" Elsa asked.

"Hobbits are little people who live in a place full of nice holes called The Shire. At a place called Bree that's on the west borders of The Shire is where I met Thorin for the first time. Me and him discussed this journey and we agreed we'd need a burglar to retrieve The Arkenstone."

"The Arkenstone?" Elsa asked.

"The Arkenstone is the kings jewel."

After a while of waking they came upon a group of 8 dwarves. When they came up to them all the dwarves were surprised to see a girl and Gandalf told them that she would be joining them in their quest. The dwarves all talked about it and agreed that it would be a lot more great with a girl.

Gandalf then did a head count of the dwarves.

"Let's see Oin, Gloin, Ori Nori, Dori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur. Where is Thorin, Dwalin, Balin, Fili, and Kili?" Gandalf asked.

"Thorin had a meeting with Dain and his group of Dwarves. And Dwalin, Balin, Fili, and Kili already went ahead to the place," Gloin said to Gandalf.

"Then let's get going. We'll have Thorin meet us there," Gandalf said as he, Elsa, and the Dwarves started to leave.

"So who is this Hobbit that you're bringing in the group?" Elsa asked Gandalf.

"His name is Bilbo Baggins and he's a very clever Hobbit. We need him to be the burglar because the best smell and taste Smaug knows of is Dwarf. No one more better." Gandalf said.

"How long will we be traveling for?" Bofur asked.

"We should be there by nightfall." Gandalf said.

Later that evening when the sky was full of stars and the moonshined brightly Gandalf, Elsa, and the Dwarves had reached the shire and Gandalf had the Dwarves go up to the one that had a glowing blue mark on the door.

"What kind of a Hobbit puts a mark like that on their door?" Elsa asked.

"He didn't I did so tat way we could find this place easier." Gandalf said.

The Dwarves knocked on the door and when it opened they all piled onto the floor as Gandalf and Elsa entered the place.

Elsa looked to see a man with dark brown hair that went just above his ears.


	2. Meet the Hobbit

**Alright, this is chapter 2 of A Frozen Journey and this has a musical where the Dwarves sing that's what Bilbo Baggins hates, where the Dwarves know it's getting on Bilbo's last nerves but if you see the hobbit you'd know that they don't give a crap. So read, review, and** **enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Bombur catch," Bofur said as he tossed him a piece of food and Bombur caught it in his mouth.<p>

Fili then stepped up onto the table passing out drinks.

"Who wants an ale?" Fili asked all around giving everyone their drinks.

"I said have another drink. Here you go," Dwalin said as he poured an ale into Oin's ear trumpet, as it touched him all of the Dwarves began to laugh hysterically as Oin blew into his ear trumpet to get the ale out. Even Elsa couldn't help but laughing slightly as she put her head down.

All of the Dwarves then put their drinks up and then chugged the ale letting it run down their beards.

Once they stopped drinking they all started to burp loudly and then Ori burped so loud it could be heard through the entire house.

Elsa then looked to Bilbo who hadn't taken his eyes off of his pillaged pantry, and she went up to talk to him.

"Sir are you okay?" Elsa asked Bilbo.

"No I'm not okay, these Dwarves have pillaged my pantry and messed up my house," Bilbo said.

* * *

><p>Bilbo then walked away to find one of the Dwarves wiping his face with a doily.<p>

"Excuse me that is a doily not a dishcloth," Bilbo said taking the doily.

"But it's full of holes," Bofur said.

"It's supposed to look like that, it's crochet," Bilbo said.

"Oh what a wonderful game it is too. If you've got the balls for it," Bofur said as he began to laugh.

"Confustigate these Dwarves," Bilbo said to himself.

Gandalf and Elsa then came up to him.

"My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"I'm surrounded by Dwarves what are they doing here?" Bilbo asked.

"They're quite a merry gathering. Once you get used to them," Gandalf said.

"I don't want to get used to them, they've stained up my kitchen. There's mud trod into the carpet. I'm not even gonna tell you what they've done in the bathroom, they've all but destroyed the plumbing, I don't understand what they're doing in my house," Bilbo said.

Ori then came up to Bilbo and said, "Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?"

Fili then came up to them.

"Here you go Ori give it to me," Fili said as he took Ori's plate and tossed it to Kili who was just walking by.

Kili caught the plate and he tossed it to Bifur who was in the kitchen by the sink.

"Excuse me that's my mother's west farthing pottery it's over a hundred years old," Bilbo said to Fili and Kili who kept tossing all of his dishes around.

The other Dwarves who were still in the dining room were pounding on the table with the knives and forks.

"Can you not do that? You'll blunt them," Bilbo said to the Dwarves.

"Ooh do you hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives," Bofur said.

Kili then began to sing, "Blunt the knives. Bend the forks."

Fili took over singing, "Smash the bottles and burn the corks."

All of the Dwarves then began to sing, "Chip the glasses and crack the plates. That's what Bilbo Baggins hates."

The Dwarves then began to toss and stack all of Bilbo's dishes while singing, "Cut the cloth. Tread the fat. Leave the bones on the bedroom mat, Pour the milk on the pantry floor. Splash the wine on every door."

"Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl. Pound them up with a thumping pole. When you've finished if any are whole. Send them down the hall to roll."

The Dwarves continued to toss and stack all of Bilbo's dishes and a few of them began to play his kitchen utensils as instruments as they stacked all the plates and bowls on the dining room table.

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates," the Dwarves finished their song and all began to laugh as they were standing next to the big stack of dishes and Bilbo turned to Elsa who just laughed slightly.

Just then there was a pounding knock at the door.

"He is here," Gandalf said as he went to answer the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that's it for this chapter, and I guess I forgot to mention this chapter had a musical. I love that song, That's what Bilbo Baggins hates. The next chapter has the musical called Far Over the Misty Mountains Cold, and it's sung by Thorin and the rest of the Dwarves but that's not until close to the end of the next chapter. So please read, review, and enjoy see ya next time.<strong>


	3. Thorin Arrives

**Chapter 3, this is where Thorin arrives at Bilbo's place and he Gandalf, Elsa, and the other Dwarves have a talk about how they'll do their journey and it has a musical called "Far Over the Misty Mountain Cold." The song might be pretty slow but I've only heard the version the Dwarves sung in the movie so I'll be adding that in the way it happened in the movie. Also in the part it showed in the movie there was a little too much and I might not be able to add full detail.**

* * *

><p>Gandalf went and opened the door and in front stood another Dwarf with long black hair, a short beard, and a mustache.<p>

"Gandalf," the Dwarf said.

"Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf said to Thorin.

"I thought you said this place would be easy to find? I'd never have found it if it wasn't for that mark," Thorin said.

"There is no mark there I just had that door painted last week," Bilbo said.

"There is a mark, I put it there myself," Gandalf said.

"So this is our burglar? Tell me have you done much fighting lately," Thorin asked Bilbo.

"I'm sorry what?" Bilbo asked.

"Ax or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin asked.

Before Bilbo could say anything Gandalf interrupted them.

"Thorin, along with Bilbo, we have someone else joining our quest," Gandalf said.

"ad who would that be?" Thorin asked pulling out his pipe.

"Her," Gandalf said gesturing to Elsa.

Thorin looked to see a girl with blonde hair, with icy blue eyes, and wearing an icy blue dress.

"Who is she?" Thorin asked Gandalf.

"Thorin Oakenshield, meet Elsa the Snow Queen," Gandalf said.

"What do you mean Snow Queen?" Thorin asked.

"I have powers over ice and snow," Elsa said to Thorin.

"Show me," Thorin said.

Elsa then used her power to make some of her ice magic go up burst into snowflakes.

"Impressive, very impressive," Thorin said.

"Thank you," Elsa said.

"Balin give her the contract," Thorin said.

Balin then stepped up to Elsa and gave her a parchment.

Elsa looked over it and since she already agreed to join she had Bilbo get her a quill and ink, and she signed her name in a part that read "Other".

* * *

><p>After that the Dwarves, Elsa, and Gandalf went into the dining room to talk about the quest.<p>

"So what did Dain say is he coming in the quest?" Balin asked.

"He says he will not risk the safety of his own, they said that this quest is ours and ours alone," Thorin said.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked.

"Yes that's why Gandalf brought all of us here. He says he wants you to be a burglar for this quest," Elsa said to Bilbo.

"She's right Bilbo, everything she just said is all true," Gandalf said.

The Dwarves then started to talk about how they would deal with Smaug.

"You forget we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf would've killed hundreds of dragons in his time," kili said.

Gandalf didn't know what to say or how to object, he just said that he doesn't claim to be a professional.

After they had told Bilbo that they needed him to sneak past the dragon to retrieve the Arkenstone he fainted and collapsed to the floor.

Bilbo woke up after a little while and tried to get over what he heard but had a hard time doing it and then asked Gandalf, "If I sign this can you promise that I will come back?"

"No, and if you do you'll not be the same," Gandalf said.

Bilbo just couldn't stand the idea of that and said, "I'm sorry but I can't sign this".

"Well that's it then we've lost our burglar," Balin said.

Balin and Thorin then went to talk in privet and Balin said to Thorin that he doesn't have to do this. But Thorin said that he has to do it to reclaim their homeland, and he must claim his rightful place as the king of Erebor.

Later the Dwarves, Gandalf, and Elsa went into a room where the fireplace was lit and all the Dwarves started to hum in tune and Thorin began to sing,

"_Far over the Misty Mountain cold. To dungeons deep and caverns old."_

All the Dwarves then started to sing with him.

_"We must away ere break of day to find our long forgotten gold. The pines were roaring on the height. The winds were moaning in the night. The fire was red it flaming spread. the trees like torches blazed with light"._

* * *

><p>That night they spent the night at Bilbo's place and in the morning Thorin had a big number of ponies to ride on and they were off.<p>

While on the way the Dwarves started to make bets on whether Bilbo would come or not, even Gandalf made a bet with one of them and Elsa decided to do one with Thorin.

"Hey Thorin, what say me and you have a bet? Because I say that Bilbo will come," Elsa said.

"You're on, but you're wasting your time so enjoy losing this bet," Thorin said to Elsa.

Back at the Shire Bilbo had woken up to find that the Dwarves, Elsa, and Gandalf were gone.

* * *

><p>He was happy that they were gone, but then he saw that they had left the contract behind in case he changed his mind.<p>

Bilbo started to think then after a couple of minutes he'd decided.

He was off, running through the Shire holding the contract and went to catch up with the Dwarves.

Back with the group they were still going slowly on their ponies when they heard a voice from behind them.

"Wait wait," Bilbo said as he had caught up with the Dwarves and went up to Balin giving him the contract.

"I signed it," Bilbo said as Balin took the contract.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield," Balin said.

"Give him a pony," Thorin said.

Bilbo had said that it wouldn't be necessary and that he would be able to keep up while walking, but the Dwarves wouldn't hear it and they put Bilbo on the back of a pony.

"Hey Thorin I won our bet pay up," Elsa said.

Thorin groaned as he tossed Elsa a small sack of money.

The other Dwarves who'd lost their bets started tossing money to the ones they'd lost to.

"What are they doing?" Bilbo asked Gandalf.

"They all took wagers to whether you'd show up or not," Gandalf said.

"What did you think?" Bilbo asked.

Then Bilbo got his answer as one of the Dwarves tossed Gandalf a sack of money.

"I never doubted you," Gandalf said.

After a few seconds of going Bilbo had sneezed and started searching his pockets.

"Hold it stop. we have to turn around," Bilbo said to the others.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked him.

"I forgot my handkerchief," Bilbo said.

"Use this," Bofur said as he tossed Bilbo a brown cloth.

Thorin had then instructed them to keep moving and they moved all day then stopped and set up camp at night.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so that's it for this chapter and the next chapter tells of the Battle of Moria where Thorin fights off against Azog in the past and that one could be a little complicated but only time will tell.<strong>


	4. The Battle of Moria

**Okay so here we got chapter 4. The chapter I'm hoping to get to is in Gollum's cave that's where Bilbo and Elsa meet Gollum and when reading one frozen hobbit crossover this person had the idea that the ring could make 2 people invisible if someone just holds onto the person wearing the ring. I don't know if I'd find that copyright or not but I realized that whatever you have around you when wearing the ring also makes it invisible so that could actually happen with a person. Until then this chapter tells of thorin's battle with azog the defiler.**

* * *

><p>The group had stopped at a part in the forest that night and they'd made a campfire and tied their ponies down so they could stay for the night.<p>

While the other Dwarves were asleep Bilbo woke up and went an secretly fed his horse an apple.

"You must tell no one shh," Bilbo said to his horse.

Then there was a sound heard in another part of the forest.

"What was that?" Elsa asked.

"That was a pack of Orcs," Balin replied.

A couple of the Dwarves then began to slightly chuckle and Thorin had told them that Orcs are no joking matter.

Balin then started to tell them about the story after Smaug had took their home and how they tried to take refuge at the old kingdom of Moria. But their enemy had gotten there first.

* * *

><p>"Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs led by the most vial of all their race. Azog the Defiler," Balin said.<p>

They then had a remembrance of the past with a huge army of Orcs and a pale gray one.

"The giant gundabad Orc had sworn to wipeout the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king."

It showed Azog the Defiler holding King Thror's head.

"Thrain Thorin's father was driven mad by grief. He went missing taken prisoner or killed? We did not know. We were leaderless, defeat and death were upon us." Balin said.

"That is when I saw him. A young Dwarf Prince facing down the pale Orc."

* * *

><p>"He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor went wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield."<p>

Azog had struck Thorin's branch and after a few hits knocked him to the ground. But then Thorin picked up his sword and cut off the pale Orc's let hand.

"Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken," Balin said.

Back at the kingdom of Moria the Orcs had retreated carrying Azog and started to run away.

The Dwarf army charged at the Orcs and killed them all.

"There was no feast nor party that night," Balin said.

The Dwarves at Moria had mourned their fallen ones.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that's it for this chapter. when it comes time for the chapter where Azog nearly kills Thorin, Elsa and Bilbo go up against him and the orcs just before the giant eagles come in and save them.<strong>


	5. The Trouble with Trolls

**Chapter 5, this involves those giant ugly trolls that tried to eat the dwarves and thanks to Gandalf got turned to stone. I've added the names of the trolls even though the dwarves or Bilbo didn't know their names I added them anyway. In the movie I found it kind of funny but also gross because the troll tom blew his nose on Bilbo when he was going for his tissue so please read review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The group continued on riding the next morning and late in the afternoon it started to rain.<p>

"Here Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked.

"It is raining Master Dwarf. And it will continue to rain until it is done," Gandalf said.

"If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard," Gandalf said.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked.

"What?" Gandalf asked.

Other wizards," Bilbo said.

"There are 5 of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two blue wizards. Although I don't quite remember their names," Gandalf said.

"And who's the fifth one?" Elsa asked.

"Well that would be Radagast the Brown," Gandalf replied.

"Is he a great wizard or is he more like you?" Bilbo asked.

"I think he's a very great wizard. In his own way," Gandalf said.

"He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others," Gandalf said.

* * *

><p>Later before the sun started to go down the group had decided to stop where they were and set up camp for the night.<p>

"We'll camp here for the night. Fili Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them," Thorin said.

"A farmer and his family used to live here," Gandalf said looking and a really old torn up little house.

"Oin, Gloin, get a fire going," Thorin said.

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley, " Gandalf said.

"I have told you already. I will not go near that place," Thorin said.

"Why not? The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice," Gandalf said.

"I do not need their advice," Thorin said.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us,"

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria. Desecrate our sacred halls. The Elves looked on and did nothing. And you ask me to seek help from the very people who betrayed my grandfather? Betrayed my father," Thorin said.

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key to hold onto the past," Gandalf said.

"I did not know that they were yours to keep," Thorin said.

Gandalf then started to walk away.

"Gandalf I everything all right?" Elsa asked.

"Where are you going?" Bilbo asked.

"To seek the company of the only one who's got any sense," Gandalf said.

"And who is that?" Bilbo asked.

"Myself Mr. Baggins. I've had enough of Dwarves for one day," Gandalf said not looking back to them.

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked.

* * *

><p>Later that night they had made a stew and started serving it in wooden bowls.<p>

"He's been gone a long time," Elsa said pacing back and forth.

"Who?" Bofur asked.

"Gandalf," Bilbo said.

"He's a wizard. He knows his way around," Bofur said to them.

"Here do us a favor take these to the lads," Bofur said giving Bilbo and Elsa two bowls to take to Fili and Kili.

Bilbo and Elsa went to where Fili and Kili were and held the bowls out for them but they weren't paying attention and wouldn't take their eyes off the ponies.

"What's the matter," Bilbo asked them.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies," Kili said.

"Only we encountered a slight problem. We had 17. Now there's 15," Fili said.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing," Fili said looking for the two missing ponies.

"Well that's not good," Bilbo said while he and Elsa were still carrying the bowls of stew.

"Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" Elsa asked.

"No let's not worry him. As our official burglar we thought you might want to look into it," Fili said to Bilbo.

"Well uh. Looks like something big uprooted these trees," Bilbo said.

"That was our thinking," Fili said.

"It's something very big and possibly quite dangerous," Bilbo said.

They then saw the light of a campfire and went to take a look at it.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"Trolls," Kili said as they saw the shadows of something big.

Fili and Kili then went to get a closer look and Bilbo and Elsa followed them.

One of the trolls then started to come by and they all hid from it.

Elsa took one look at it and couldn't believe her eyes because these were nothing like the trolls back in Arendelle.

The trolls from Arendelle were small, kind, and very playful.

These trolls were huge, ugly, fat, and mean looking.

"I think they're gonna eat them we have to do something," Bilbo said.

"Yes you and Elsa should," Kili said.

"Mountain Trolls are slow and stupid and you two are so small they'll never see you," Kili said.

"No no no," Bilbo said.

"It's perfectly safe we'll be right behind you," Kili said as he and Fili took the bowls of stew from them.

"If you run into trouble hoot twice like a barn owl," Fili said.

"Once like a barn owl," Kili said.

The two began to argue about whether they should hoot once or twice.

"Are you sure this is a good idea," Elsa said looking behind them to see they were gone.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Bilbo went over to find three Trolls, with the names of Tom, William, and Bert.<p>

Bert was cooking a stew while the other two were waiting.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton tonight, and blimey if don't look like mutton again tomorrow!" William said.

"I don't like horse. I never have, not enough fat on them," Tom said.

While Bert was stirring the stew and Bilbo and Elsa went to sneak behind them Tom sneezed in the stew.

"That's lovely that is, a floater, that might improve the flavor," Bert said.

"Oh that's so gross," Elsa said while she and Bilbo were going to free the ponies.

"Ah there's more where that came from," Tom said as he was about to sneeze in the pot again, but Bert grabbed him by the nose.

"Oh no you don't. SIT DOWN," Bert said as he pushed Tom to the ground.

Bilbo and Elsa had made it and tried to undo the rope that kept the ponies in like a cage but it was to big and too hard to untie. They needed something to cut it they figured.

They turned to the trolls and Tom tuned around and nearly saw them.

"That was close," Elsa said under her breath.

"These nags, I don't like the sticky parts," Tom said looking at the ponies.

Bert then hit him with the stirring spoon.

"I said sit down," Bert said.

"I'm starving are we having horse tonight or what?" William asked.

"Shut your cakehole. You'll eat what I give you," Bert said.

Then Tom went for his handkerchief and Bilbo and Elsa saw a blade on his loincloth.

"How come he's the cook? Everything tastes the same, everything tastes like chicken," William said.

"Except the chicken!" Tom said.

"That tastes like fish," William said.

"I'm just saying, a little appreciation would be nice," Bert said.

He then heard the horses nicker about something but he just ignored it.

" 'Thank you very much Bert. Lovely stew Bert.' How hard is that?" Bert asked Tom and William.

"Just needs a sprinkle of squirrel dung," Bert said going for his spices and nearly touching Bilbo and Elsa.

Bilbo and Elsa had finally snuck behind Tom and tried to get the blade.

Tom then reached behind him going for his handkerchief, grabbed Bilbo, and blew his nose on him.

"Look what's come out of my nose," Tom said.

Then William turned to see Elsa behind them.

"Two of them," William said.

"What is it?" Bert said.

"I'm a burglar, a Hobbit," Bilbo said.

"And I'm a queen," Elsa said.

"A burglarhobbit and a queen," Tom said.

"Can we cook them?" Tom asked.

"We can try," Bert said.

Bilbo and Elsa tried to run but the trolls blocked everywhere they went and eventually were able to grab them both.

"Are there any others?" William asked.

"No," Bilbo and Elsa said in unison.

"They're lying," Tom said.

"No we're not," Bilbo said.

"Hold their toes over the fire. Make them squeal," Tom said.

As the trolls moved over to the fire Kili came out and struck Tom's leg with his sword.

Tom yelled in pain as kili struck and he backed up ready to fight them.

"Drop them," Kili yelled.

"You what?" Bert asked.

"I said drop them," Kili said.

The trolls then threw Elsa and Bilbo and they landed on Kili knocking him to the ground. After about 2 seconds the rest of the Dwarves came out of the bushes, armed with their weapons and they started to fight the trolls.

While the Dwarves fought the trolls Elsa and Bilbo went to get the blade Tom had. When they got it they lifted it together and used it to cut the rope and free the ponies. The ponies got out and ran away.

While the Dwarves were still fighting two of the trolls got the advantage and picked up Bilbo holding him by his arms and legs.

The Dwarves got into battle position ready to attack.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off," William said.

After a few seconds Thorin plunged his sword into the ground and the other Dwarves started to drop and throw their weapons to the ground.

"I hate these trolls," Elsa said.

* * *

><p>The next thing they all knew Bilbo, Elsa, and a few of the other Dwarves were put into sacks that went to the bottom of their necks and the rest of the Dwarves were tied over the fire being roasted.<p>

"Don't bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squish them into jelly," Tom said.

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage," Bert said.

"That does sound nice," Tom said liking that idea a lot better.

"Never mind the seasoning. We ain't got all night. Dawn ain't far away. Let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone," William said.

After William had said that Elsa had an idea.

"Bilbo maybe if you can distract them they'll never make it," Elsa said to Bilbo.

"That may just work," Bilbo said trying to stand up in his sack.

"Wait. You are making a terrible mistake," Bilbo said to the trolls.

"You can't reason with them they're halfwits," Dori said.

"Halfwits? What does that make us?" Bofur asked.

"I meant with the uh with the seasoning," Bilbo said.

"What about the seasoning?" Bert asked Bilbo.

"Well have you smelled them? You're going to need something stronger than sage if you're going to plate this lot up," Bilbo said.

"What do you know about cooking Dwarf?" William asked.

"Shut up. Let the uh flugarburbarhobbit talk," Bert said.

"The secret to cooking Dwarf is uh," Bilbo started to think.

"Yes come on. Tell us the secret," Bert said.

"The secret is to skin them first," Bilbo said.

The Dwarves then began to yell threatening Bilbo and trying to make him stop.

"Tom, get me filleting knife," Bert said.

"What a load of rubbish. I've eaten plenty with their skins on," William said.

Bilbo then noticed Gandalf moving quickly and silently to help them.

As he moved by it also caught Elsa's eye and she got up and went up to help Bilbo distract them.

"He's right nothing wrong with a bit of raw Dwarf," Tom said as he went and picked up Bombur.

Elsa then quickly got an idea.

"Not him he's infected," Elsa said to Tom.

"You what?" William asked.

"He's infected with worms in his tubes," Elsa said.

Tom then threw Bombur back to the ground exclaiming in disgust.

"In fact they all have they're infested with parasites," Bilbo said.

The Dwarves all then began to yell at them saying that they don't have parasites.

Apparently Thorin was the only one smart enough to see their plan and he kicked the others and made them stop.

The Dwarves then started to say that they were completely infested with parasites.

"What would you have us do then? Let them all go?" William said.

"You think I don't know what you two are up to?" William said pushing Bilbo and Elsa down.

"The dawn will take you all," Gandalf said revealing himself by stepping on a huge boulder.

"Who's that?" William asked.

"No idea," Bert said.

"Can we eat him too?" Tom asked.

Gandalf then used his staff to split the rock and reveal the sunlight.

The light shined upon the trolls and in seconds, turned them to solid gray stone.

The Dwarves all began to laugh and were happy that the trolls were finished.

After the Dwarves all got out Gandalf and Thorin talked wondering where the trolls had stayed.

* * *

><p>They all went to find a cave and a few feet away they found one.<p>

The group went into the cave and found a bunch of treasure and things.

While some of the Dwarves started going through the gold, Thorin looked to see a set of swords covered in dust and cobwebs.

"These swords were not made by any troll," Thorin said.

"Nor were they made by any smith among men," Gandalf said

Thorin took two of them out and Gandalf came up to him taking one with a long blade.

Gandalf pulled it out of the scabbard and examined the blade.

"These were forged in Gondolin by the high Elves of the first age," Gandalf said.

Thorin was about to put it back but stopped when Gandalf said, "You could not wish for a finer blade."

Thorin then pulled out the sword to examine the blade and decided to keep it. Gandalf also decided to take that one he had along with him.

Bofur, Gloin, and Nori were putting some gold in a chest and buried it.

"We're making a long term deposit," Gloin said.

Thorin then instructed the others to clear out of the cave.

As they started to leave the heel of Elsa's icy shoe clinked on something metal.

Gandalf came up to where she stepped. Elsa moved her foot and Gandalf used to hilt of his staff to move the things covering it.

At the ground was a small sword with a brown handle that had silver markings on it.

Gandalf used his staff to get the blade out of the scabbard. When he saw the blade he knew exactly what its use was.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's all for now. I think this is my longest chapter yet but when it gets to the part where they deal with smaug I'm putting that all in one chapter. So when you read please review and I hope you enjoy it. This is Marty Mcfly 12D signing off. Thanks for coming online.<strong>


	6. Orc Chase

**Alright people, this is martymcfly12d doing chapter 6. in this chapter Radagast the brown wizard comes in and tells Gandalf about the necromancer in dol guldor and then he tries to lead the orc pack off their trail. it only puts me a few more chapters away from Gollum's lair after this.**

* * *

><p>Gandalf and Elsa went out of the cave and Gandalf went over to give Bilbo the sword he found.<p>

"Bilbo. This is about your size," Gandalf said giving the sword to Bilbo.

"I can't take this ," Bilbo said.

"And I hope you never have to. The blade is of Elvish make, which means it will glow blue when Orcs or Goblins are nearby," Gandalf said.

"I've never used a sword in my life," Bilbo said.

"And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this. True courage is about knowing not to take a life," Gandalf said.

"Something's coming," Thorin said as he heard a sound.

"Stay together. Hurry now arm yourselves," Gandalf instructed as they went to prepare themselves.

While they all stood there, a man with brown hair, a long gray beard, and wearing brown clothes came out yelling,"Thieves, fire, murder."

"Radagast. It's Radagast the brown," Gandalf said going up to the man.

"This is the brown wizard?" Elsa asked.

"Yes," Gandalf said.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked him.

"I was looking for you Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong," Radagast said.

"Yes," Gandalf said to the brown wizard.

Radagast then tried to speak but couldn't say anything.

"Just give me a minute," the brown wizard said.

"It's right there on the tip of my tongue," he said. Radagast then opened his mouth saying, "It's not a thought at all."

Gandalf then pulled a stick bug off of his tongue.

"The Greenwood is sick Gandalf. Nothing grows there anymore. At least nothing good. The air if foul with decay. But worst are the webs," Radagat said.

"Webs. what do you mean?" Gandalf asked.

"Spiders Gandalf giant ones. Some kind of spawn Ungoliant, or I am not a wizard. I followed their trail they came from Dol Guldur.

"Dol Guldur. But the old fortress is abandoned," Gandalf said.

"No Gandalf. Tis not," Radagast said.

"A dark power dwell in there, such as I have never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror. One that can summon the ancient spirits of the dead. I saw him Gandalf. From out of the darkness a necromancer has come," Radagast said.

"Try a little old Toby," Gandalf said as he let Radagast smoke his pipe.

"Now a necromancer. Are you sure?" Gandalf asked.

Radagast then gave him something wrapped in a tan colored cloth.

"That is not from the world of living," Radagast said.

Then a howling sound was heard.

"What was that?" Elsa asked.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked.

"Wolves. No that is not a wolf," Bofur said.

They all turned to see a black wolf like creature behind them. It jumped at them and attacked but the Dwarves killed it.

Then they all looked to see another one. As it came Kili shot it with an arrow, and when it fell to the ground, the Dwarves finished it.

"Warg scouts. Which means an Orc pack is not far behind," Thorin said.

"Orc pack," Elsa and Bilbo said in unison.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked.

"No one," Thorin said.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf said in a louder voice.

"No one I swear," Thorin said.

"what in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin asked Gandalf.

"You are being hunted," Gandalf said.

"We have to get out of here," Dwalin said.

"We can't. we have no ponies. They bolted," Ori said.

"I'll draw them off," Radagst said.

"These are gundabad wargs. They will outrun you," Gandalf said.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try," Radagast said.

So then Radagast had made the Orc pack follow him.

Gandalf watched as they chased him and when it was clear, they had their advantage.

They ran as the Orcs chased the brown wizard, but then the wargs came close.

The group ran a different direction as they tried to avoid getting seen by the Orcs.

As they started to run again from their hiding spot Thorin asked Gandalf, "Where are you leading us."

But Gandalf didn't answer and they kept running.

One of the Orcs had been on the rock they were heading behind. Kili went for his bow and arrow and shot the Orc and warg .

The other Orcs heard that one and went after the group.

They continued to run, knowing hiding was now useless.

The Orcs had surrounded them from dfferent parts.

As they came Elsa blasted one, completely turning them to solid ice.

They then noticed Gandalf was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Gandalf?" Dori asked.

"He's abandoned us," Dwalin said.

Ori then used his slingshot to shoot one warg, but it had little effect.

"Hold your ground," Thorin said as they all got ready to fight.

The Orcs started to run toward them.

Then they saw Gandalf telling them to follow him into a secret cave.

They followed him and hid from the Orcs.

The sound of horns blowing was heard, as the Orcs were about to go in after them.

One of the Orcs then fell into the hole dead, with an arrow in it.

Thorin pulled out the arrow and examined it.

"Elves," Thorin said.

Dwalin found a trail in the cave.

"I cannot see where the path leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin asked.

"Follow it of course," Bofur said.

So the group began to follow the path, wondering where it would lead them to.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay viewers, that's all for this chapter. In the next chapter they end up in Rivendelle, where they get help from lord Elrond, lady Galadriel, and saruman the white. after that chapter they go into the goblin cave and then Elsa and Bilbo meet Gollum.<strong>


	7. Rivendell

**Okay, here's chapter 7. This is where they get to Rivendell, and they get help from lord Elrond, saruman the white, and lady Galadriel. they'll reveal what the inscriptions on the map say and then it gets to Gollum's cave.**

* * *

><p>The group kept walking on and on, following the path. Then they came to an elven kingdom.<p>

"The valley of Imlardis. On the common tongue it's known by another name," Gandalf said.

"Rivendell," Bilbo said to himself.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea," Gandalf said.

Thorin then came up to Gandalf, glaring daggers at him.

"This was your plan all along. To seek refuge from our enemy," Thorin said.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf said to Thorin. "The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing?" Thorin asked.

"They will try to stop us," Thorin said.

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered," Gandalf said. "If we are to be successful this will need to be handled with tact. And respect. And no small degree of charm. Which is why you need to leave the talking to me."

"I never knew Thorin could hate Elves this much," Elsa said to herself.

So they continued to walk to the kingdom of Rivendell.

* * *

><p>When they were at the castle of the kingdom, they waited for something to happen.<p>

Then one of the Elves came up to them.

"Ah Lindir," Gandalf said greeting the Elf.

The Elf then started to speak in Elvish language and Gandalf said," I need to speak to Lord Elrond."

"My Lord Elrond is not here," Lindir said.

"Not here. Where is he?" Gandalf asked.

The sound of horns blowing was then heard.

They turned to see people riding on horses, and as they came up the Dwarves armed themselves with their weapons.

The Elves on the horses circled the group.

"Gandalf," an Elf said.

"Lord Elrond," Gandalf said to him.

Gandalf then said something to him in a different language. Lord Elrond replied, speaking the same language.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near," Lord Elrond said.

Thorin then walked up to Elrond and Gandalf.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain," Elrond greeted him.

"I do not believe we have met," Thorin said.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain," Elrond said.

"Indeed? He made no mention of you," Thorin said.

Elrond then spoke to him in Elvish language.

"What is he saying? DOES HE OFFER US INSULT?" Gloin yelled.

"No Master Gloin, he is offering you food," Gandalf said.

"I could eat. I haven't had a decent meal since we started this journey," Elsa said.

"Well in that case lead on," Gloin said.

* * *

><p>They went into the castle, and a feast of vegetables was set up.<p>

"Try just a mouthful," Dori said trying to get Ori to eat.

"I don't like green food," Ori said.

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin asked.

"Have you got any chips?" Ori asked.

"There's nothing wrong with a little bit of vegetables," Elsa said.

"Kind of you to invite us. Not really dressed for dinner," Gandalf said to Elrond.

"You never are," Elrond said.

At dinner a few Elves were playing soft melody music. Elsa was enjoying it, just relaxing, but the Dwarves seemed to hate it.

The Dwarves had started to show the swords that Thorin and Gandalf had found to Lord Elrond.

"This is Orcrist, the goblin cleaver. A famous blade forged by the high Elves," He said examining Thorin's sword.

"And this is Glamdring, the foehammer. Sword of the King of Gondolion," Elrond said about Gandalf's sword.

Bilbo was gonna show the little one Gandalf gave him, but Balin stopped him.

"I wouldn't bother laddie. Swords are made for the great deeds they do in war," Balin said.

"What are you saying, my sword hasn't seen battle?" Bilbo asked.

"I'm not actually sure it is a sword. More of a letter opener really," Balin said.

"How did you come by these?" Elrond asked Gandalf.

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road. Shortly before we were ambushed by Orcs," Gandalf said looking to Thorin.

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" Lord Elrond asked.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Thorin and Gandalf started to argue about showing Elrond the map.<p>

"Our business is no concern of Elves," Thorin said.

"For goodness sake, Thorin show him the map," Gandalf said.

"It is the legacy of my people. It is mine to protect, as are its secrets," Thorin said.

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of Middle Earth of the few who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond," Gandalf said.

"Thorin then pulled the map out, and he went to give it to Elrond.

"Thorin no," Balin said trying to stop him.

Thorin stopped Balin from stopping him and gave Elrond the map.

"Erebor. What is your interest in this map?" Elrond asked.

"It's mainly academic. As you know this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text," Gandalf said.

"You still read ancient Dwavish do you not?" Gandalf asked Lord Elrond.

"Elrond then started to read the map in Elvish language.

"Moon runes. Of course," Gandalf said to himself.

"Moon runes?" Elsa wondered.

"Well in this case that is true. Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of he same shape and season as the day on which they are written," Lord Elrond said.

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked.

* * *

><p>They then took the map up to a place under the waterfalls.<p>

"These runes were written on Midsummer's Eve, by a crisp moon, nearly 200 years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you Thorin Oakenshield. The same moon shines upon us tonight" Elrond said.

The moon then started to come out, and its light shined upon them.

"We couldn't have come here at a better time," Elsa said.

The moonlight then started to reveal writing that had never been shown on the map.

Lord Elrond the began to read, " 'Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun and the last light on Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole.' "

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo said.

"What's Durin's Day?" Elsa asked.

"It is the start of the Dwarves new year. When the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together," Gandalf said.

"This is all news. The sun is passing and the last light on Durin's day will soon be upon us," Thorin said.

"We still have time," Balin said.

"Time for what?" Bilbo asked.

"Time to find the entrance. We have to be standing in exactly the right spot, at exactly the right time. Then and only then can the door be opened," Balin said.

"So this is your purpose to enter the mountain?" Elrond asked.

"What of it?" Thorin asked.

"There are some who would not deem it wise," Elrond said giving Thorin the map back.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf asked.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle Earth," Lord Elrond said.

* * *

><p>Back with the other Dwarves, they made a fire and Bilbo and Elsa rejoined them.<p>

Bofur was roasting a sausage over the fire, he was about to eat it when he saw that Bombur was on a bench that looked like it was about to break. He then got an idea.

"Bombur!" Bofur said tossing him the sausage.

Bombur caught it, and then the bench broke.

The Dwarves bust out laughing at what happened, even Elsa had found it to be pretty funny.

Elsa then decided to go and find Gandalf.

When she found him he was talking with Lord Elrond, Saruman the White, and Lady Galadriel.

She stayed out of sight listening to them talk.

Then she heard Saruman say, "Gandalf, the enemy is vanquished. Sauron is defeated, he can never regain his full strength.

"Sauron? Where does that name sound familiar?" Elsa asked herself.

She then left to find that the Dwarves were packing their things.

"Come we're leaving," Thorin said.

"What about Gandalf?" Elsa asked.

"Forget him, we're running out of time," Thorin said.

So the Dwarves, Elsa, and Bilbo left going on with the journey.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's it for now. I'm probably not gonna update again until after the holidays but when I do it'll get to the goblins catching the dwarves and Elsa and Bilbo will meet Gollum.<strong>


	8. Gollum's Lair

**Okay viewers, prepare to meet Gollum. This is where Elsa and Bilbo will meet that greedy creature Gollum, right after the dwarves are kidnapped by the goblins, one of them gets the drop on Elsa and Bilbo, and it makes them fall into a cave.**

* * *

><p>The Dwarves, Elsa, and Bilbo had moved on, leaving Rivendell.<p>

"Be on your guard. We're about to step over the Edge Of the Wild," Thorin instructed. "Balin, you know these paths, lead on."

"Aye," Balin said taking Thorin's orders.

While the Dwarves moved, Elsa and Bilbo looked back to the kingdom.

"Master Baggins Miss Elsa, I suggest you two keep up," Thorin said to them.

So after Thorin said that, they continued to follow the Dwarves.

* * *

><p>They continued to move through the wild, trying to get where they needed to go, when they came to a mountain.<p>

They moved through the trails of the forests and then the mountain. Later at night, it started to storm with rain, thunder, and lightning.

"Hey, hold on," Thorin said stopping the others.

They had moved through a narrow path, and they all had to move carefully.

Just then, some stone broke underneath Bilbo, and he nearly fell off, but a couple of the Dwarves were able to catch him.

"We must find shelter," Thorin said.

"That I agree with him on," Elsa said to herself.

"Look out," Dwalin yelled, as he saw a giant boulder coming right at them, from the sky., bles

The boulder hit the mountain, and smashed, sending smaller pieces but nearly crushing the group.

"This is no thunderstorm, it's a thunder battle," Balin said seeing something big and made of stone moving.

"Well, bless me. The legends are true," Bofur said. "Giant, stone giants."

One of the giants threw another boulder at another giant.

Rocks had started to fall, between the battle of both the giants.

The mountain then started to split in half, and some of the Dwarves were on the other side of it.

The mountain then started to move toward the other side, and when it got there, the part of the group that was there, started to move over there quickly.

The giants then made another part of the mountain, where the other Dwarves were on, they made it come to the others, and Thorin yelled for them to jump.

Then the giant that had that part, smashed it against the wall, and then it collapsed.

Thorin and the others ran over there and saw that they were okay.

"Where's Bilbo, where's the Hobbit?" Bofur asked around.

They all looked to see Bilbo hanging from the ledge.

Bilbo had slipped, but grabbed another part of the cliff, the Dwarves tried to reach for him and get him back up.

Then Thorin jumped down and got him back up.

Thorin, nearly fell off, but the Dwarves were able to grab him and pull him back up.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar," Dwalin said relieved.

"He's been lost, ever since he left home,"Thorin said. "Both he and our snow queen."

"Excuse me," Elsa said walking up to Thorin.

"You and that Hobbit should never have come, you both have no place amongst us," Thorin said to her.

They then went into a cave, where they could stay for the night.

They searched the cave and it appeared to be empty.

"Right then, let's get a fire started," Gloin said laying down wood.

"No, no fires. Not in this place,"Thorin said. "Get some sleep. We start at first light."

"We were to wait in the mountains, until Gandalf joined us, that was the plan," Balin said to Thorin.

"Plans change. Bofur take the first watch," Thorin instructed.

* * *

><p>While the other Dwarves were sleeping, Elsa and Bilbo were still awake, and they couldn't stop thinking about what Thorin said. They looked at each other, and they knew they both had the same idea.<p>

They looked to see that all the Dwarves were asleep. Bilbo grabbed his things and the two started to head out.

"Where do you think you're going?"

They both turned to see Bofur still awake.

"We're going back to Rivendell," Elsa said to him.

"No, no. You can't turn back now, eh? You two are part of the company. You're both one of us," Bofur said to them.

"We're not though, are we?" Bilbo asked.

Bofur looked at them confused.

"Thorin told us we should never have come and he's right. I'm not a took I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking," Bilbo said.

"And I'm nothing but an isolated queen," Elsa said.

"I should never have run out my door," Bilbo said.

"I should have never accepted Gandalf's offer," Elsa said.

"You're both homesick. I understand," Bofur said.

"No you don't. You don't understand. You're Dwarves. You're used to this life, to living on the road, never setting in one place, not belonging anywhere," Bilbo said. "I'm sorry I-"

"No, you're right," Bofur said accepting the truth. "We don't belong anywhere. I wish you two all the luck in the world. I really do."

The two then started to leave, but they stopped when Bofur asked, "What's that?"

They looked to see a blue light, coming from Bilbo's sword.

Bilbo slowly pulled it out of the scabbard, to see the entire blade glowing blue.

The sand on the ground then started to shift, and Thorin started to worry about it.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Thorin said waking the rest of the Dwarves up.

The ground then opened, like a trap door and the entire group ended up falling through.

* * *

><p>They had ended up in another room, and then a bunch of ugly looking creatures started coming for them.<p>

The Dwarves tried to fight, but there were too many.

Once those creatures had left, only Bilbo and Elsa were still there.

"They didn't even try to take us," Elsa said.

After they took the Dwarves, Bilbo pulled out his sword and the blade was still glowing blue.

Elsa and Bilbo followed them, but then another one of the goblins jumped out and attacked them.

They both fought against it and then fell off of the boardwalk they were on.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Bilbo woke up from their fall. They looked to see each other was all right, and the goblin was unconscious.<p>

Then they heard a sound. They looked to see a pale creature, wearing nothing but a loincloth, and was coming up to them. When it came up, it started to drag the goblin away.

The goblin woke up and started to attack but, the creature started to beat it up.

While the creature was beating the goblin up, Elsa noticed something gold fall off of his loincloth.

"Nasty Goblinses!" the creature said dragging the goblin. "Better than old bones, precious. Better than nothing."

Once the creature was out of sight, Bilbo picked up his sword, and they both got up.

They went over to see what the creature had dropped and saw it was a gold ring.

Bilbo picked it up and examined it.

"What's a creature like that doing with a gold ring?" Elsa asked herself.

They then heard the voice of that creature again.

Elsa and Bilbo went over to see where it was, and found it on a rock in the middle of a pond. They heard it singing an awful song, and then the goblin woke up again. The strange creature beat it again and this time killed it.

Once it was dead, the blue glow on Bilbo's sword faded.

They looked back to the rock to see the creature was gone.

Then they looked above themselves to see the creature was right above them.

"Bless us and splash us precious. That's a meaty mouthful," it said as it started to come closer to them.

Bilbo raised his sword up to it, to keep it back.

"Gollum, Gollum," the creature said.

"Gollum?" Elsa said confused.

"What?" it snapped at her.

"That's your name?" Elsa asked.

"Yes," he said.

He then looked back to Bilbo.

"Stay back. I'm warning you, don't come any closer," Bilbo said to Gollum as he made him back up.

"Its got an Elifish blade. But it's not an Elfs. Not an Elfs no," Gollum said crawling away. "What is it precious? What is it?"

"My name is Bilbo Baggins."

"Bagginses," Gollum said. "What is a Bagginses, precious?"

"I'm a Hobbit, from the Shire," Bilbo said.

"And I'm the queen of Arendelle," Elsa said to Gollum.

"Oh, we like goblinses, batses, and fishes. But we hasn't tried Hobbitses or Queenses before. Is it soft? Is it juicy?" Gollum asked coming up to them.

As he was, Elsa put up a wall of ice needles to keep Gollum back.

"Keep your distance. I'll do it again if I have to," Elsa said raising her arm.

"We don't want any trouble, do you understand? Just show us the way out of here, and we'll be on our way," Bilbo said.

"Why, is they lost?" Gollum asked.

"Yes, yes and we want to get unlost as soon as possible," Bilbo said.

"Oh, we knows. We knows safe path for Hobbitses and Queenses, safe paths in the dark," Gollum said in a nicer voice. "Shut up!" he said in the mean voice.

"We didn't say anything," Elsa said.

"We wasn't talking to you," Gollum said. "Oh yes we was, precious. We was," Gollum said in the nice voice.

"Look, I don't know what your game is, but I-"

"Games," Gollum said cutting Bilbo off. "Oh we love games, doesn't we, precious? Does it like to play?"

"Maybe," Bilbo said.

"What has roots as nobody sees? Is taller than trees? Up, up, up it goes, and yet, never grows?" Gollum asked.

"The mountain," Bilbo replied.

"Yes, yes. Let's have another one, eh? Do it again ask us," Gollum said. "No, no more riddles. Finish him off. Finish him now!" the mean one said charging at them.

"No, no, no. I want to play. I do, I want to play, I can see you are very good at this," Bilbo said.

Elsa could see where he was going with this.

"I also want to play," she said.

"So why don't we have a game of riddles, just the three of us, just you, me, and her," Bilbo said.

"Yes, just us," Gollum said.

"Yes. And if we win, you show us the way out. Yes?" Bilbo asked.

"Yes. And if it loses then what? Well if it loses, precious then we eats it. If Baggins and queen loses then we eats them whole," Gollum said.

"Bilbo started to think of that for a few seconds.

"Fair enough," Bilbo said putting his sword back in the scabbard.

"Well, Baggins first," Gollum said.

Bilbo started to think and then said, "Thirty white horses. First they champ then they stamp, then they stand still."

Gollum started to think for a minute.

"Teeth? Teeth! Oh yes, my precious. But we only have 9,"gollum said showing his rotted teeth. "Our turn. Voiceless, it cries. Wingless, flutters. Toothless, it bites. Mouthless, it mutters."

"Just a minute," Bilbo said.

"Oh, oh! We knows, we knows! Shut up!" Gollum said to himself.

"It's wind of course it is," Bilbo said.

"Very clever, Hobbitses. Very clever," Gollum said.

As Gollum went over to Bilbo, he unsheathed his sword to keep Gollum back.

"I have one," Elsa said. "A box without hinges, key, or a lid. Yet golden treasure inside is hid."

Gollum started to mutter to himself trying to think of the answer.

"Well?" Elsa asked.

Gollum continued to mutter to himself.

"You give up?" Elsa asked.

"Give us a chance, precious. Give us a chance," Gollum said.

He started to get frustrated while trying to think of the answer.

"Eggses! Eggses! Wet crunchy little eggses. Grandmother taught us to suck them, yes," Gollum said.

"We have one for you. All things it devours. Birds, beats, trees, flowers. Gnaws iron, bites steel, grinds hard stones to meal. Answer us."

"Give me a moment please. We gave you a good long while," Bilbo said. "I don't know this one."

"Is it tasty? Is it scrumptious? Is it crunchable?" Gollum asked grabbing Bilbo.

"Let me think," Bilbo said.

"It's stuck," Gollum said. "Bagginses is stuck. Time's up."

After Gollum said that, it came to Bilbo.

"The answer is time," Bilbo said.

After that, Gollum got really frustrated.

"Actually it wasn't that hard," Bilbo said.

"Last question. Last chance. Ask us. Ask us!" Gollum said.

"Yes, yes alright," Bilbo said. "What have I got in my pocket?"

"That's no fair. It's not fair! It's against the rules!" Gollum said throwing a rock to the ground. "Ask us another one."

"He did ask you a question," Elsa said.

"That's right, that is my question. What have I got in my pocket?"

"Three guesses, precious. It must give us three," Gollum said.

"Three guesses, very well guess away," Bilbo said.

"Handses!" Gollum said.

"Wrong, guess again," Bilbo said.

"Knife! Oh shut up!" Gollum said guessing a second time.

"Wrong again, last guess," Bilbo said.

"String, or nothing," Gollum said.

"Two guesses at once, wrong both times," Bilbo said.

After that Gollum collapsed to the ground.

"We won the game, you promised to show us the way out," Elsa said.

"Did we say so, precious? Did we say so?" Gollum asked. "What has it got in its pocketses?"

"That's no concern of yours," Bilbo said pointing his sword at Gollum. "You lost."

"Lost? Lost? Lost?" Gollum said.

He started to search his loincloth and then started to freak out.

"Where is it? Where is it? No! Where is it?! No!" Gollum said starting to freak out more.

"Curse us and splash us. My precious is lost," Gollum said searching the water.

Bilbo pulled the ring out of his pocket but then hid it.

"What did you lose?" Elsa asked Gollum.

"Mustn't ask us, not its business," Gollum said.

Gollum looked at his reflection and said to himself, "What has it got in its nasty little pocketses?"

Bilbo pointed his sword and Elsa raised her arm.

"They stole it. They stole it!" Gollum yelled as he threw a rock at them.

He started to come after them and Elsa created a small blizzard that blinded Gollum for a minute. Then they made a run for it.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Bilbo, had continued to run from Gollum, trying to get out of the cave.<p>

They then came to a path with a very small opening.

"Give it to us!" they heard Gollum say.

They saw Gollum heading toward them, and Elsa had created ice around, making the ground slippery and putting icicles on the wall.

Bilbo tried to squeeze through the small opening and Elsa followed him.

"It's ours. It's ours!" Gollum said as he was right in front of them and was moving through Elsa's obstacle.

Bilbo then moved through the opening, the buttons on his shirt got ripped off and he brought Elsa through it with him.

Once they were through, they collapsed, Bilbo dropped the ring, it went flying into the air and Elsa tried to catch it. When she tried to catch it, Bilbo was holding onto her and the ring slipped onto the middle finger of her left hand. When it did, everything for both of them became colorless and blurry. Gollum had moved past them, and they realized the ring must've made them invisible.

"Thieves!" Gollum said looking for them.

* * *

><p>They continued to look for the way out, avoiding Gollum in the process.<p>

Then, they saw a way out where daylight shined and Gollum was right in front of it. Gollum hid as the Dwarves and Gandalf ran past out into the open.

Bilbo put his sword up and was getting ready to strike Gollum, and Elsa put her hand up to blast Gollum and freeze him.

Gollum looked to where they were and he somehow knew what they were gonna go.

Bilbo put his sword to Gollum's neck and Gollum looked so helpless. Elsa and Bilbo then decided not to do it and go to catch up with the others. They ran and jumped over Gollum. Then they ran out into daylight.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that's all for now, and in the next chapter is where thorin goes up against azog the defiler, gets wounded and chewed up by the white warg, and then Bilbo and Elsa save him from the other orcs and wargs. So please read, review, and enjoy. Until next time this is MartyMcflyD signing off.<strong>


End file.
